


Anthony J Crowley

by JoxterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/pseuds/JoxterCat
Summary: O que incomodava Aziraphale era não saber o que aquele J significava.





	Anthony J Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Culpa da Raquel e da Pipe.  
Me desculpem.

Aziraphale possuía muitos pseudônimos, adquiridos durante a história para poder realizar negociações de livros ou frequentar lugares onde a comida era, com o perdão da ironia, divina. Entre esses pseudônimos, o mais utilizado era A. Zira Fell. Próximo ao seu nome, algo que remetia a quem ele realmente era.  
Por isso mesmo ele não estranhou quando Crawly resolveu mudar o nome para Crowley. Segundo o demônio, era um nome que lembrava demais a sua natureza rastejante, e rastejar não estava mais dando certo… enfim.  
O real problema foi quando Crowley adotou um nome completo, logo depois da queda da igreja em cima de suas cabeças, assim que o ruivo invadiu o solo sagrado para salvá-lo de nazistas, os quais pretendiam fazer com que o anjo, inconvenientemente, desencarnasse.  
"Esse J significa o que, exatamente?"  
"É só um J…"  
Essa estranheza perdurou até os dias atuais, depois do apocalipse que não foi, depois da tentativa de retaliação de seus chefes pela interferência na quase guerra. Perdurava até mesmo depois que os dois resolveram dar o braço a torcer e assumirem uma relação. Não que eles não estivessem em uma relação durante os 6.000 anos que passaram juntos na Terra.  
Eles só eram obtusos demais para perceberem isso.  
Foi por isso que, naquela agradável tarde de domingo, entre uma caneca de chocolate quente e uma taça de vinho, o anjo loiro parou em frente ao amante e cruzou os braços, numa pose de quem não aceitaria nada menos do que uma resposta direta.  
"Eu, provavelmente, me arrependerei de perguntar isso, mas o que significa o J?"  
"Perdão?"  
"Seu nome. J. O que ele significa?"  
Crowley engoliu em seco. Era só um J. Nada de especial. Ele só achava que os nomes com abreviações eram legais. Aziraphale utilizava um nome com abreviações e ninguém perguntava o que o A significava.  
E Crowley queria ser tão legal quanto o anjo.  
"É somente um J. Não tem segredo nenhum." Deu de ombros, mesmo assim o principado não estava nem um pouco convencido.  
"É um nome, Crowley. Tem que significar algo! É… é uma regra!"  
"E quem foi que fez essa regra?"  
O anjo loiro abriu a boca. Uma, duas vezes. Até que bufou, jogando as mãos para cima e saiu resmungando algo sobre a serpente do paraíso ser impossível e ele ainda não saber o motivo de não ter chutado a bunda dele.  
Erguendo os olhos por trás das lentes escuras, Crowley tomou um longo gole de vinho, respirando aliviado.  
Aquele J significava algo. Ele só havia percebido que era algo estúpido depois que assinou os papéis no Inferno, na sala de Ligur, onde realizou a retificação de documentos. Uma burocracia danada.  
Por enquanto, Aziraphale acreditaria que o J era somente J e seria ignorante ao pior segredo do demônio com quem dividia a cama todos os dias.  
_Anthony Janthony Crowley._


End file.
